(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nonaqueous colored resin particle dispersion liquid and an ink that are suitable for a liquid toner for developing an electrostatic image, which is used for developing an electrostatic latent image formed by an electrophotographic process or an electrostatic recording process with a liquid developer, a method for producing them, and a method for producing a colored resin particle dispersion liquid capable of being used as a raw material therefor. The invention also relates to a developer for developing an electrostatic image containing the toner for developing an electrostatic image, and a method for forming an image.
(ii) Related Art
The method of developing an electrostatic latent image in the electrophotographic process is roughly classified into a dry developing method and a wet developing method. The dry developing method is performed by applying and adhering a colorant in a powder form to an electrostatic latent image, and has advantages including excellent handleability and storage stability of the toner. In recent years, a high quality image having a high resolution is demanded in such a purpose as a video printer, and the particle diameter of the developer should be decreased for obtaining an image having a high resolution. However, the dry developing method has such problems as aggregation of the toner, broadening of the charge amount distribution, and deterioration in cleaning property, with the decreased in particle diameter, and thus has limitation in dealing with an image having a high resolution.
The wet developing method uses a liquid developer containing a dye or a pigment as a colorant dispersed in an insulating medium and can provide an image having a high resolution and a high gradient since it contains colored particles having a smaller particle diameter than the dry developing method. Accordingly, various investigations and developments for a liquid developer have been made in recent years.